Silent Movies Are My Favorite
by Spin
Summary: Harm can be romantic after all...
1. We're Going Out, Beautiful

Title: Silent Movies Are My Favorite

Author: Spin

Classification: HMS

Rating: G (i'm just an innocent little girl... *cough* or at least this fic is anyway)

AN: This is just the very first chapter. I don't have time to write the whole thing tonight. It's fluff (my specialty) but I think it's gonna be pretty dang good fluff so write me a review if you want to hear more!

Mac's Apartment

Friday Early Evening

Harm seemed really excited about something. He was grinning that utterly irresistible little-boy grin and his hands were clasped as if to stop them from clapping gleefully. His blue eyes were twinkling merrily. Mac couldn't help the smile that grew on her face as a response. Harm had really learned to relax and get more enjoyment out of life the last year, but something really great had to have happened to get him this delighted.

"What is it Harm? You look almost ready to explode with joy. I'm expecting you to break out in song any moment."

"I'm just so happy to see you, Sarah. Here, let me help you with those bags. Did you go grocery shopping tonight?"

Mac was kind of surprised he could even speak with that grin still on his face but somehow he managed. Mac's slightly bad day had already been completely eradicated from her memory in light of Harm's unexpected jubilant attitude. She laughed softly. 

"Harm, how long have you lived with me now? Every Tuesday is grocery night. Jeesh! You think you'd know that by now!"

Harm took every bag out of her arms and, holding them like feathers, walked swiftly to the kitchen. 

"Sorry. Just slipped my mind tonight in light of all I've been planning. We won't need any of this stuff this evening. I'm taking you out. An evening of pampering for you, Beautiful! How does dinner at Au L'Argent sound to you, and then off to see a movie at The Muse Theater at 9 pm sharp?"

Mac's mouth made a little "o" of surprise. Au L'Argent was the best five-star restaurant in town and The Muse Theater was the most beautifully restored old theater Mac had ever seen. She'd once mentioned she loved it, but had never imagined Harm actually took note of the fact. This explained his mood though. Harm loved to pamper her. It seemed to be his favorite past time, and it wasn't so bad for her either. 

"That sounds great Harm! When are our dinner reservations?"

Harm glanced down at his wristwatch quickly.

"In exactly 1 hour and 13 minutes, so we should probably start getting ready. Not that I don't think you look absolutely stunning just as you are..."

As he added on the compliment to the answer to her question, Harm crossed the room and pulled Mac into his arms. He held her close as he trailed off and gave her a sweet kiss. Then he grinned, picked her up, and carried her into the bathroom where she found he had prepared a bubble bath for her. The sweat scent of her favorite bath lotion wafted up from the foamy water. Harm set her down, gave her a light kiss, and left her alone to take her bath. Mac shook her head at all the trouble he was going to tonight but slipped into the tub and sighed in utter contentment. The only thing missing was Harm in there with her. What was her Flyboy up to now?


	2. Goddess Dress

Chapter 2

Right where Ch. 1 left off!

Mac heard the door open softly and the sound of Harm's light-footed gait coming towards her. She lazily opened her eyes as the footsteps stopped about a foot to her right. Harm's blue eyes met her own and she couldn't help but notice the guileless love she saw there. It still amazed her that she never got used to that look. Every time she saw it (which was just about every day) was just as special as the time before. It was like something out of those cheesy romance novels she'd always publicly refused to touch.

Harm pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and kissed her on the forehead before pulling Mac out of the tub and into the fluffy purple towel he held. He just held her for a moment, rocking her in his arms, before he began to dry her off. Mac uttered a protest that mentioned something about the fact that she was capable of drying herself but surrendered when Harm firmly replied that tonight she was to be treated like royalty. 

Harm wrapped her securely back into the towel and then sat her down on the closed seat of the toilet. He grabbed her favorite lotion from the bottom cabinet of the sink and slowly ran it over her colt-like legs. He kissed various places on the way up but they were strangely innocent despite their intimacy. His purpose was obviously only to make her feel loved as he prepared her for an evening out. She still couldn't believe sometimes that she'd found a man who would go to this much trouble to make her feel special. She truly felt like a princess when Harm was around. 

With the lotion put back in its rightful place Harm carried Mac back to the bedroom and left her, with another kiss to her brow, to get dressed. Mac went to the closet to pick out a dress, and had a dark blue one in her hand before she noticed the white gift box on the bead. She approached it slowly, laid the dress she was holding on the bed, and untied the silk ribbon on the box. The lid slid off easily, and Mac removed the tissue paper to see the hidden contents. 

A gasp escaped Mac's lips as she gazed upon the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen. She couldn't tell what it was made of but the fabric's softness surpassed that of silk and its color seemed to be a million hues of wine all woven together with small bits of starlight. There was matching underwear. Mac slipped the bra and panties on quickly and then reached reverently for the gorgeous dress.

She slipped the dress on over her head and felt the fabric molding to her contours. It fit like it had been sewn for her and she spent a full five minutes admiring the way the light hit off her and her new second skin. She could almost see the glow surrounding her. This was an amazing dress. Mac reached back into the box and pulled out a matching pair of high-heeled sandals. 

Mac spent a bit more time than usual on her hair and makeup, wanting them to be deserving of her new gown, before exiting the bedroom and making her way to where Harm was seated on the couch. Harm's breath left his body and he would have sworn before God and country that the creature standing before him was a goddess from Greek myths had he not known that it was his girlfriend. Harm decided resolutely that never had any women looked as beautiful as Mac did at that instant.

Mac floated across the room gracefully and settled herself in Harm's lap. She gave him a kiss filled with all the emotions whirling within her. This man was her world, and she couldn't believe how far he went to make sure she knew she was his too. She smiled her megga-watt smile down at him.

"Thank you for the dress, Harm. It's beautiful."

"It's only beautiful because it's on you, Mac. I knew when I saw it that you two were made for each other. I'm glad you like it."

Harm glanced down at his watch again.

"I know it's time to leave," Mac replied to his discreet gesture. "We have exactly 24 minutes to get to L'Argent. I'm ready."

Harm, ever the gentlemen, helped Mac with her coat and then put on his own. The two exited the apartment and walked down to the sidewalk with linked arms. Yet another surprised awaited Mac here in the form of a sleek Rolls Rice, complete with a driver. The driver bowed as he saw them approaching and opened the back doors of the Rolls Rice with a flourish and a "good evening". Mac looked at Harm with more questions in her eyes but he pretended not to notice and simply smiled as he laid her head upon his shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

AN: I need reviews to inspire me to write more! Please send me some encouraging snippets. 


End file.
